Cheating
by Dead Account - sorry guys
Summary: Summary: Based on FIFA 2010 soccer game. Spain will do anything to win. Even follow orders from an octopus. –Rated M for tentacles and a cocky octopus. WARNING: fahking tentacles.


An Axis Powers- Hetalia! Fanfic: Cheating

Summary: Based on FIFA 2010 soccer game. Spain will do anything to win. Even follow orders from an octopus. –Rated M for tentacles and a cocky octopus

Warning: Tentacle rape. Simple. Don't like, don't read. Semi!Crack. OH! Country names used!

(AN1:/ And of all the fahks I don't give about…. WELL! No idea how to finish that sentence :U I can never be serious for long, can't I? SHORT. STORY SHORTER THEN MY OTHER ONES

(AN2:/ WELL FAHK. Hasn't it been a year I haven't written? Or five weeks? –shot- Just read. Please. PEASE. *v*

* * *

><p>Spain wanted to see if it was true that Paul that Paul chose him over Germany.<p>

The Spaniard had a happy grin on his face, already excited at the thought of meeting the marvelous octopus. He heard his name is Paul.

Currently, the game was down to him and Germany.

Spain really wanted to win. Not only would it bring more tourists to his country, but it would bring money.

He made it through the crowd of people, his excitement barely contained. That is, until he saw Paul.

The Spaniard blinked, baffled.

It was just am octopus! He had expected some far greater sight. At least an octopus with rubies and emerald rings on its tentacles. Maybe some gold shining on his skin? But the octopus wasn't magnificent. It was… ugly.

Paul was an orange like color, eyes big, yet hazy. It seemed to be looking directly at the Spaniard.

"Perdon," Spain, says, shuffling past others until he was almost kneeling face to face with Paul.

"_Hello!" _

The Spaniard jumped at the sudden friendly voice he heard. Who had said that? Was it to him?

"_Over here! My name is Paul, my friend. And you're Spain?"_

"Si! Si!" The Spaniard says excitedly.

So that was it! It could talk!

"No one told me it could talk!" Spain turned around, grinning at the crowd with childish excitement.

The people looked at him with small confused looks and smiles.

"_I can only talk to you, my friend! They can't hear me! Can you get them to go away? Then we can go inside my tent and have fun! I can help you." _

"Why do they have to go?" The Spaniard asked, not taking any noticed he was going to take orders of a talking octopus.

"_Please do it. You're my friend, right? Friends help each other! Help me!"_

"Hm," the country whines, baffled. He turned to the audience. "Hola," he gave them a small sheepish wave, unknowing what to say to his fellow Spaniards. "Paul and I have some 'business' to attend to; It's time to wash him,"

"_I think that's pretty good for them to leave, don't you think? Tell them I need sleep so I can predict again; hurry! I'm excited!"_

"Si, si," Spain nods, muttering to himself. He smiled at his people yet again. "He also needs rest so he can predict correctly," he added, the audience immediately understanding that situation. The crowd slowly cleared off as Spain took Paul to the little room in the back, shutting the door and turning back to the mammal.

The room immediately felt… awkward.

What was Spain thinking? Talking to an octopus!

But that octopus was the key to winning the soccer cup.

"_Thank you," _Paul told him, causing the Spaniard to giggle uncomfortably as a tentacle wrapped around his arm.

Spain observed Paul. Something seemed different; Paul's tentacles seemed to grow longer and longer as they wrapped even more on both of Spain's arms, suddenly pulling him forward and onto the ground, restraining his arms above his head.

"_I don't predict the future."_ Paul's "arm's" trailed down into Spain's short sleeves, the Spaniard going into giggles from the ticklish feelings. 'Not this again!' Spain begged mentally, remember how Romano had tickled the living shit out of him a few weeks back.

The tentacle movement on his upper body stopped. _"I change the future."_

Suddenly a loud pop was heard and Spain jumped, though, barely mobile. He heard the pops more and more, making him start to shriek. He had forgotten about the suction cups! It felt as it something were sucking on his skin for every cup and with every pop.

He spasmed when the cups popped off his nipples, his mood suddenly changing as tentacles entered from the sleeves from his soccer shorts.

"_I **decided** to make your team win. But if you don't cooperate, I can easily make Germany win. Just stay still,"_

Spain had no other choice even then as a tentacle wrapped around his mouth, preventing noise to come out as another tentacle slowly wrapped it's way around the nation's cock, pulling on it and stimulating it.

"Nngh.." protested the Spaniard's muffled moans as he squirmed.

His body went into a sudden shiver as the tentacles found his beloved erogenous zone: his ass.

Paul found the reaction amusing.

The tentacles squeezed and groped that perfect ass, the suction cups 'sucking' on him and his length. In fact, those naughty tentacles seemed to suck on him and grope him ever inch of the Spaniard's body, causing sweat to drip from his pores and moans running out everywhere.

He came.

The Spaniard came with just his ass and cock being touched. A tentacle moved it's way into the aroused Spaniard's mouth, which automatically suckled on it just as his asshole was penetrated by multiple of those tentacles.

Spain's body rocked with pleasure, the tentacles holding his arms up letting them go to play some more with their new toy.

Spain held the tentacle that he was sucking on gently, immediately feeling a draft before realizing his soccer uniform had been ripped from the over excess amount of tentacles in them.

He was completely nude.

The Spaniard let out a small cry of delight as the tentacles up his ass thrust deeper and deeper up into his anus, cumming all over his body, his face, and the tentacles the moment his prostate was hit.

Oh, but Paul wasn't satisfied, wasn't he?

He immediately thrusted the tentacles severely, hitting the Spaniard's sweet spot with every hit. Other tentacles sucked and pumped his Spanish cock, while others sucked all over his body.

Spain threw his head back, unbelievably pleasured in ecstasy, the tentacles his mouth sucking his tongue and the inside of his mouth, muffling his voice.

This was kept up for the next few minutes. Ten minutes. Twenty minutes.

It had been a full hour until the cum, sweat, and spit filled tentacles retracted to regular size and onto Paul.

"_You did very good, my friend! You played along very well! I hope to see you here in four years!"_

* * *

><p>The crowd screamed vigorously with excitement and impatience as the countdown was down to ten.<p>

Germany's side had the ball and they were reaching the Spaniard's goalie. Spain was right behind that player, trying to catch up.

_7…6…5…_

And Spain was tackled, wincing slightly. But he had worn long sleeved clothing under his uniform, so it didn't hurt as much; just a dislocated knee, probably, but he could stand which he immediately did as the German kicked the ball.

_4…3…2…_

The crowd went completely wild.

_1…0…_

The ball was caught in the goalie's hand, falling onto the ground from the jump he had made to catch the ball.

Spain grinned and immediately ran over to the goalie, as were the other players were doing, and hugged/tackled the goalie with glee.

They won the world cup!

"Veh.. it's alright, Germany, you'll win next time," Italy says softly, patting the tired and sweaty German's back, who was still in shock from having of lost.

Immediately, Romano's laugh was heard. "Ahahaha, potato bastard! There was really no chance for you against the tomato bastard! Bitch, suck on that!"

"Hola!" Spain ran over to them, giving Romano a large hug.

"Get the fuck off me, idiota, you fucking stink!"

Spain only laughs and lets go, going over to the German and holding out his hand, "It was a good game, si?"

Germany, being the one about being a team player took the Spaniard's hand, shaking it and nodding, his expression relaxing. "Ja, ja,"

Suddenly, a large gallon of water is poured over the Spaniard, his fellow teammates patting his back playfully and running off.

"Ah.. that felt nice!" Spain grinned at the nice cool feeling he felt. He took off the two shirts he wore, causing the three nations to stare at his torso.

"What the a crapola are those? Are a those hickeys?" Romano screeched, sending a glare at the Spaniard.

"Veh… I didn't know they were so a big!" Italy smiled lazily, amused.

* * *

><p>(AN3: OHHEYLOOKIFINISHED

Before a troll comes by, I DID FUCKING WARN YOU ABOUT THE FUCKING RAPE SOH GTFOh

Also, I am like really lazy and BUSY (don't treat me like a slacker ;~; ) so it will take a while for me to complete my last three rquests. Fghn;ghgou\ghfogivhfbgiulghfiugh\fhdgb\dugdfugvh\fdkgv\fgvikf\kgvf

LOL I've always wanted to do that, but then I took the arrow to the knee.

ALSO READ THISS TOO- I don't know much about sports, kay broh? I think pouring "liquid's" over the couch's head is a football, not a soccer, thing. So, if you have anything rude comment about thatm IDGAF LOL I LOVE YOU FOR READING THIS STILL~

R&R please? I honestly don't know if I still have people reading since I took way too long to write again.

BAAAIII

-Eden-


End file.
